Klaine's Perfect Car Anthem
by MuseInMe3
Summary: How "Perfect" becomes the song Kurt & Blaine like to sing to each other in the car. One-shot inspired by Klaine Week - Missing Moments.


**A****/****N****:** _Klaine Week_ - Day 3 - Missing Moments: When Blaine says to Santana, "Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car," I wanted more than anything to see how that came about. So here's my take on it. Enjoy! xoxo

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own _Glee_. The song lyrics used are _Fuckin' Perfect_ by Pink.

* * *

><p>Blaine had watched as Kurt withdrew further into himself. He knew it had been a difficult week for Kurt. He knew that Kurt was trying his hardest to reconcile his hurt at not being the leading man and his love and pride for Blaine. Heck, Blaine had the bouquet of roses at home to prove it. But he knew it was an on-going battle. Plus the race for class president was another blow to Kurt's self-esteem. He lacked the popularity and boobs that Brittany not only possessed but enjoyed flaunting. Kurt felt his quest to win was doomed and along with it, his dreams of being accepted at <em>NYADA<em>.

Blaine was desperate to help his boyfriend see how truly talented and beautiful he is. That it didn't matter what the narrow-minded people in Lima thought of him. That his dreams were well within his grasp, not in spite of his differences from normal stereotypes, but because of them.

So when he found Kurt listening to the _Wicked_ soundtrack for the fourth day in a row in Blaine's car, he couldn't take it anymore. That evening he put his iPod on shuffle, determined to find the song that would tell Kurt exactly what Blaine saw when he looked at him. Because Blaine wasn't always perfect at speaking his heart, but he could sing his emotions flawlessly.

It took three hours but it was worth every minute. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. The song said everything he felt about Kurt, but more importantly, it said everything Kurt felt about himself when he wasn't suffering from self-doubt.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Blaine slides into the driver's seat of his car, reaches forward and turns off Kurt's iPod.<p>

"Hey, I was listening to that." Kurt protests, unsure of what's going on because this sort of behaviour is out of character for Blaine.

"You were not. You were using it to wallow in self-pity." Blaine says, his eyes soft and his voice kind.

"I was not." Kurt huffs, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

"Oh really?" Blaine smirks. "This is the fifth day in a row that you've listened to that soundtrack. I'm fairly certain that's against _Kurt Hummel's Rules of Life_. Just like one cannot repeat any given outfit within a 30 day period, one cannot listen to the same music within a 24 hour period because there is too much good music to waste time on repetition."

"And your point is?" Kurt asks, not prepared to admit defeat despite Blaine's accurate description of his own opinion, even if it is generally more a guideline than a steadfast rule.

"My point, dear Kurt, is that I know what you're doing. I know this soundtrack reminds you of New York and your dream of being on Broadway. I know you're listening to it and hoping that you can recapture the starry eyed look that you've lost this week. But babe, this isn't the way." Blaine reaches slowly across the space between them and traces his fingertips along Kurt's tense jawline.

Kurt immediately relaxes and leans into the touch. Blaine cups his cheek and gently turns his head so that they are facing each other. Blaine's honey coloured eyes lock onto Kurt's stormy blue ones. "You, Kurt Hummel are amazing. And you should believe that, regardless of what roles you are cast in or what popularity contests you win or lose. Can't you see that you are exactly who you are suppose to be regardless of what other people think?"

Blaine waits as his words drift through Kurt's ears and into his heart. When Kurt nods his head slowly in agreement, Blaine leans forward and captures his lips. They share a sweet kiss.

As their mouths separate, Blaine says, "There will no longer be any pity parties in my car. Do you understand?"

Kurt smiles, his cheeks flushing slightly from the embarrassment of just how long he had allowed himself to wallow in despair.

"I am declaring my car a Self-Pity Free Zone, like Switzerland, it will remain neutral in all future wars of self-doubt and insecurity. And like all good countries, it shall have a flawless anthem." Kurt's laugh fills the car and Blaine's heart swells from the joy that sound brings to his entire being. It had been far too long since he'd heard it.

Blaine quickly swaps their iPods and presses play.

Kurt immediately recognizes the song and smiles. Blaine remains facing him, singing each and every word, drowning out Pink and filling the car with the certainty of his love and unwavering support.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice._  
><em>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, that's alright.<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life.<em>  
><em>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!<em>  
><em>Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!<em>  
><em>Look, I'm still around...<em>

Kurt realizes that he has listened to this song a hundred times before but never really heard the words. Today, he hears himself in his boyfriend's voice.

_Pretty pretty please!_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.<em>

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine and feels the storm begin to clear from his mind and heart, as if Blaine's golden eyes are shining like the sun upon the ocean.

_You're so mean_  
><em>When you talk about yourself, you were wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you instead<em>  
><em>So complicated, look how we all make it!<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough! I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<em>

Kurt wants to smile, he does not want to cry, but Blaine is serenading him with all the love in his heart and the tears form in his eyes before he can blink them away. They trickle slowly down his cheek, but he doesn't wipe them away because he isn't ashamed. This isn't pity or sadness, this is his heart overwhelmed by emotion and needing a release.

_Oh, pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me<em>

Kurt joins Blaine for the final stanza and chorus. Their voices joined in a beautiful harmony.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try try try,<em>  
><em>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?<em>

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!_  
><em>Pretty pretty please,<em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em><em><em><em>Pretty pretty please,<em>__  
><em><em>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>_  
><em>You are perfect, you're perfect!<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<em>  
>Y<em>_ou are perfect to me._

* * *

><p>Weeks later, when they're driving to the opening night of <em>West Side Story<em>, they will sing this song in the car, easing their nerves and reassuring each other with their love. And a few nights after that, they will serenade each other on a slow drive to Blaine's house where they will make of their hearts, one heart.


End file.
